


Into the Water

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: ChangMinHo, Culpen a Uncontrollably Fond por esto, Homin - Freeform, M/M, No se que taggear, Quería algo feliz y al final parece angst, Si al final si parece angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin un modelo reconocido en todo el país, Jung Yunho su prometido y Choi Minho su fan número 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Water

**Author's Note:**

> De cuenta nueva el título no tiene nada que ver con la trama o eso digo yo. Escuchaba 'Into the Water' del disco 'Close to You' de Changmin y luego de ver unas escenas de Uncontrollably Fond no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza.

_Into the Water_

_Wherever I go. Onto the path of dream_ _  
Into the water, there is you_

Sentado en la poco cómoda silla frente al amplio espejo contemplaba su rostro con cansancio, la chica estilista designada para aquella sesión de fotos revoloteaba a su alrededor afinando los últimos detalles; pequeños mechones de cabello rebeldes que no querían ser controlados ni a fuerza de laca o igualar el tono de su piel con algo de corrector y base ya que el sudor caprichoso corría a los costados de rostro y parte de su cuello. Escuchó como llamaban a su nombre y con un leve movimiento de cabeza agradece el trabajo de la estilista.

—Oppa. —La chica demandó su atención, Changmin se giró y no pudo evitar la media sonrisa divertida que se cruzó en su rostro al ver como la chica formaba un corazón con ambas manos para darle ánimo. —¡Si se puede! —Sin mediar palabra salió del confinado camerino y con pasos calmados se dirigió a la estancia principal en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la sesión; se trataba de un trabajo editorial, una revista de moda hacía un artículo sobre las nuevas tendencias gracias al cambio de estación y su manager había sido contactado para que él fuese el rostro de dicho artículo. A él se le antojaba un tanto irónico el tener que llevar sweaters y sacos hasta las rodillas y simular el estar cómodo en las brisas otoñales y cubrirse del frío del invierno cuando en realidad estaban en pleno verano, pero no era nada demasiado alarmante como para quejarse, de hecho, él prefería el realizar proyectos como aquellos en lugar de la ajetreada agenta de asistencia de las pasarelas en la Semana de la Moda.

El fotógrafo y los iluminadores discutían tranquilos el escenario y las distintas posibilidades, tenían una hora de haber empezado la sesión y todavía faltaba camino que recorrer, el vibrar de su celular en sus pantalones llamó su atención y decidió contestar antes de enfrascarse en el trabajo, sonrió al ver el nombre.

—Yunho.

—¿Estás ocupado? —La voz tranquila de Yunho le hizo relajar los hombros y suspirar.

—Justo ahora termino el descanso y regreso al plató.

—¡Oh! —Su voz se escuchó en una respiración pequeñita. —No quería molestarte.

—No lo has hecho. —Le aseguró. Conociendo a Yunho como lo hacía, el hombre probablemente estaba ataviado de trabajo, contratos que revisar, reuniones que planificar y aun así con todo el estrés que suponía ser el cabecilla del Emporio Jung, Yunho se sentía algo culpable por no poder pasar tiempo con él y él no admitiría jamás que extrañaba los mimos del hombre hacia su persona pero Yunho no necesitaba escucharlo, Yunho ya lo sabía y por eso realizaba esas llamadas esporádicas.

—Quiero llevarte a cenar. —La idea de comida le hizo agua la boca y aunque él no había dicho nada pudo escuchar la risa de Yunho que escapaba de su garganta en sonoras carcajadas. —¿A qué hora estás libre?

—Debo terminar a eso de las ocho.

—A esa hora paso por ti. —Cortó la comunicación luego de despedirse entre susurros cuando la voz del secretario de Yunho, Minho, se escuchó en la lejanía. Minho era un jovencito de unos cuatro años menor que él, había empezado a trabajar en la compañía Jung como un mero pasante pero luego de varios años de arduo trabajo logró el puesto que actualmente ejercía como asistente administrativo. Lo conoció una tarde en la que fue a la oficina de Yunho por orden de su madre, Changmin tenía bastantes problemas con su padre por la elección de carrera que había tomado —él no quiso seguir en el negocio familiar de telecomunicaciones, por lo que lanzó las tradiciones por el caño y optó por el modelaje—, por lo que, complacer a su madre en una simple cosa no era para nada dificultoso. Changmin esperaba a alguna muchachita que apenas alcazaba la edad legal para trabajar con la falta más corta en su guardarropa y zapatos tacón de aguja que en intentos fallidos buscaban ganarse la atención del jefe, pero lo que encontró fue en absoluto diferente. Minho con su traje a la medida, zapatos lustrados y cabello despeinado, tecleaba con furia y el entrecejo arrugado mientras maniobraba el auricular del teléfono entre su oído y su hombro, parecía muy ajetreado; decidió esperar a que el muchacho estuviese tranquilo.

—Sí, señor. El contrato está en los archivos que le dejé en el escritorio, en la mañana. Sí, sí, todo está listo para la reunión con los inversionistas y no olvide que tiene una junta con su padre, el señor Jung con respecto a la posibilidad de una nueva sucursal en Taiwán. Sí, sí, de acuerdo. —Estuvo a punto de colgar cuando miró el reloj sobre la pared y llamó la atención de la persona que estaba en la otra línea. —Señor, ¿qué le ordeno para almorzar?  —Con eso supo que era el momento de hacer su presencia notoria, carraspeó y posó una mano sobre el escritorio del chico, Minho alzó la mirada confundido y cuando sus miradas se encontraron el pequeño permaneció en silencio, la voz de Yunho se escuchaba por el auricular.

—¿Me permites? —Sin esperar respuesta y sin inmutarse demasiado del estado de estupefacción del muchacho, Changmin tomó el teléfono y habló. —Yunho, estoy aquí, vamos a almorzar. Hoy se me antoja algo picante. —Yunho le pidió que esperase solo un poco, él ya se estaba arreglando el traje y saldrían juntos a almorzar. Changmin le entregó a Minho el teléfono y él solo pudo tomarlo por inercia y dejarle justo en su lugar, sus ojos no habían dejado a Changmin en lo que realizaba dicha acción. Momentos después Yunho salió de su oficina y le ofreció una sonrisa.

— _Changminnie_ , me alegra que hayas venido.

—Mamá me obligó a venir. —Yunho rio de buena gana y posó en su mejilla un casto beso haciendo que los colores subieran a las mejillas de su secretario y terminase por desviar la mirada avergonzado.

—Minho regreso en una hora.

—Sí, señor. —Contestó Minho cuando ya iban a mitad de pasillo e hizo una reverencia a sus espaldas aunque ninguno de los dos pudiese verlo. Semanas después se enteró por boca del mismo Yunho que Minho era su fan y desde entonces tomaba cualquier oportunidad para molestar al chico y ver como todo su cuerpo sucumbía ante la vergüenza.

—¡Changmin, estamos listos! —El fotógrafo le trajo de regreso y asintiendo despacio continuó con su trabajo.

Eran quince minutos pasados las ocho y él cansado se dejaba maniobrar por la estilista quien quitaba restos de maquillaje e iluminador de sus mejillas y pómulos, Yunho había llegado al lugar donde él se encontraba y esperaba paciente en una silla a pocos metros de distancia.

—Todo listo. —La estilista guardó sus utensilios y le dedicó a Yunho una sonrisa brillante, de esas que te hacían olvidar la pesadez, Changmin se levantó y le despeinó el cabello a la chica a modo de cariño y gratitud; parpadeó veces seguidas tratando de enfocarse cuando sintió como la habitación le daba vueltas y Yunho al ver su incomodidad se le acercó rodeándole la cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —Changmin se recostó de Yunho escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y aspiró la fragancia característica del mayor.

—Sí. Solo estoy cansado.

—¿Todavía quieres salir a cenar? —Intentó alejarse de Yunho pero se aferró a la ropa del hombre arrugando la camisa con sus puños al sentir lo persistente del mareo, negó despacio.

—Lo siento.

—No. Está bien. —Yunho le abrazó la cintura y ambos salieron de la estancia con paso lento.

 

 

El proyecto había sido un completo éxito y ahora Changmin se veía más ajetreado que antes, campañas publicitarias, comerciales y de nuevo sesiones fotográficas regían su agenda. En su departamento, más específico dentro del baño contemplaba su reflejo, las ojeras enmarcaban su rostro dándole un aspecto demacrado, sus manos sudaban frío y no había logrado probar bocado desde la mañana; si caminaba demasiado apresurado sentía el mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor y le faltaba el aire. Su manager se había percatado de su deplorable aspecto luego de que las estilistas le expresasen la preocupación por el semblante agotado del modelo, Changmin desvió la atención bajo la tonta excusa de que no había logrado dormir la noche anterior.

—Changmin. —llamó su agente, traía una taza de café humeante. —Quiero que te tomes un descanso.

—¿Eh? —Él que había estado cabeceando en la silla, se removió alejando la pesadez de su cuerpo para dedicarle la atención necesaria a su manager. —¿De qué estás hablando? —El hombre tomó asiento a su lado.

—Sé que estamos en medio de proyectos importantes además de que es muy buena publicidad pero te veo muy cansado, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres descansar un poco? Quizás debas ver a un médico. —Changmin miró al hombre por segundos sin decir nada más luego ladeó el rostro y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. —Posó una mano sobre la rodilla del agente para calmarle un poco. —Luego que terminemos con esto nos daremos un descanso, ¿te parece? —El manager no estaba del todo convencido pero Changmin había tenido una muy buena racha en los últimos proyectos que le pareció injusto no confiar en él en esa ocasión. El agente sonrió y asintió.

 

 

De cuenta nueva se vio en la oficina de Yunho aunque en aquella ocasión no era a pedido de su madre, era por decisión propia, tal como había prometido a su manager, después de largas horas de trabajo decidió tomar un descanso, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que en la compañía de su prometido. En el espejo del elevador observó su reflejo y arregló su ropa, sonrió para sí con el resultado y cuando suena la clásica campana que le anunció había llegado al piso deseado se dio vuelta y con reflejos rápidos se apoyó de la pared, una vez más la sensación repulsiva de náuseas y mareos atacaban su cuerpo. Respiró profundo para calmarse y salió en dirección a la oficina de Yunho.

Como siempre Minho tecleaba con fuerza y maniobraba el teléfono recibiendo órdenes y arreglando la agenda de Yunho para que así el mayor tuviese todo el tiempo necesario para concentrarse en su trabajo, a veces Changmin se preguntaba cómo sería la vida del pequeño asistente que manejaba casi a segundos cronometrados la vida entera de Yunho.

—Minho. —Saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Hyung! —Se sorprendió de ver al modelo a tan solo pasos de distancia pero en realidad se cuestionaba si era algo por lo que sorprenderse, Changmin había estado haciendo apariciones por la oficina de Yunho toda la semana. —El jefe se encuentra en una reunión pero debería estar aquí en… —Una fugaz mirada al reloj. —Unos quince minutos. —Changmin tomó asiento en el sofá contrario al escritorio de Minho y se cruzó de brazos y piernas en una posición cómoda, Minho hacía uso de todo su autocontrol por lo dejar la mirada fija sobre el hombre, pero es que, el tener a Changmin tan cerca, casi a su alcance, era una idea a la que todavía no lograba acostumbrarse; le había tomado casi un año el poder hablarle con familiaridad  y siempre se abochornaba cuando veía como su jefe se reía su enamoramiento pasajero, y aunque Minho sabía que no tenía ni una mínima oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Changmin, —él en más de una oportunidad fue testigo de las acciones amorosas y apasionadas de los futuros esposos, que le habían dejado con los nervios a flor de piel—, pero quería la oportunidad de, al menos, hacerle saber sus más sinceros sentimientos.

—No te preocupes por mí. Voy a esperarle aquí, por favor continúa tu trabajo. —Minho no contestó, solo suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, Changmin no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que el chico le estaba observando y que se le acercaba.

—Hyung. —Pidió su atención en voz baja, tiritaba de nerviosismo.

—¿Si, Minho?

—Hyung. —Le escuchó suspirar. —Quiero decirte algo importante. —Changmin se enderezó por completo aún con las piernas cruzadas, se giró un poco para quedar frente a Minho y suprimió una sonrisa triunfante y llena de gloria al percatarse como  a Minho se le comenzaba a teñir el rostro de carmín, el saberse dueño de la atención de Changmin le ocasionaba esa reacción y muchas más. —Changmin-hyung, la verdad es que… —El corazón de Minho latía a mil por segundo, creía que Changmin era capaz de escucharlo. —Yo quiero decirte que… —Arrugó las manos en puños sobre sus rodillas, se sobresaltó al sentir la mano cálida de Changmin sobre la suya.

—¿Qué sucede Minho? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. —Comentó casi con inocencia como si no tuviese noción de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yo… Changmin-hyung, yo, yo quiero.

—¿Sí?

—Yo quiero que sepas que.

—¿Qué cosa, Minho? —Por momentos Minho quedó congelado, sin saber cómo proseguir; se había armado de valor pero ahora que estaba sucediendo, agradecía estar sentado porque estaba seguro que sus piernas hubiesen dejado de mantenerle en pie; un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda cuando Changmin posó su mano libre sobre su hombro. —Solo dime, yo te escucho. —Minho cerró los ojos con fuerza y se inclinó escondiendo el rostro cerca de su pecho.

—Lo que sucede es que… La cosa es que… —Tembló inconsciente y tomó una bocanada de aire. —Lo que pasa es que te quiero, hyung. —Exhaló con rapidez y todo su cuerpo se destensó como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, y la verdad era que si lo había hecho; esperó por una respuesta sin levantar el rostro y sus nervios se crisparon al escuchar la cándida risa de Changmin. Changmin se carcajeó con fuerza moviendo los hombros y golpeó sutil las rodillas de Minho con su mano, el cuadro que se presentaba era tan adorable que su estómago se llenó de mariposas que le cosquilleaban los nervios. Minho con todo su rostro enrojecido, su cabello despeinado y que caía sobre su frente escondiendo sus ojos, los cuales Changmin podía adivinar estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus manos temblaban intranquilas, todo él era completamente adorable y por momentos Changmin sintió la necesidad de comérselo a besos por su actitud tan tímida. Hacía demasiado tiempo ya que Changmin no encontraba a alguien con ese grado de inocencia e ingenuidad, él se había acostumbrado al mundo lleno de glamour pero al mismo tiempo había descubierto el odio, la envidia y la frivolidad que se adueñaba de las vidas de los que se dignaban a querer ser parte del mundo del espectáculo; la falsedad y las dobles intenciones reinaban su día a día, así que encontrar a Minho, un pequeño que le proclamaba su afecto con manos temblorosas y acciones torpes que se complementaban con ojos sinceros y sonrisas alegres, era una frescura revitalizante.

—Oh, Minho. Mi pequeño Minho. —Minho encogió los hombros ante el mote de cariño al tiempo que una sutil caricia llegaba a su cabello. —Mi pequeño Minho. —Repitió con afecto y le alzó el rostro para poder verle mejor. —Eso ya lo sé. —Gracias a su confesión Minho abrió los ojos mostrando así su sorpresa y Changmin rio otro poco más ante lo cómica de su expresión, Yunho tenía razón, Minho se parecía a _Keroro_ , el personaje de la serie para niños.

—¿Lo sabes? —Acarició su mejilla en lo que asentía para darle credibilidad a sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —Changmin se inclinó lo suficiente para dejar un beso casto en su nariz. —Y te lo agradezco mucho. —Besó cada una de sus mejillas atesorando lo terso de su piel. —Pero no puedo corresponderte.

—Oh. —Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Minho finalmente procesó lo que acababa de suceder. — _Oh_. ¡No, hyung! —En un arrebato nervioso, Minho tomó sus manos y le miró consternado. —No, hyung. Yo no necesito que lo hagas, no, ¿cómo podrías? —La imagen de su jefe cruzó la mente de Minho. —No, no, yo, yo solo he querido que lo sepas. Yo solo quería que lo supieras, solo eso. No necesito nada más. —Changmin le atrajo hacia su cuerpo y dejó que Minho le abrazase la cintura en lo que él le acariciaba despacio el cabello, deleitándose de su suavidad y como se deshacía entre sus dedos. Alzando el mentón Changmin pudo percatarse de la figura que Yunho quien los observaba con una media sonrisa socarrona desde el umbral de la puerta de su oficina.

 

 

Para la siguiente vez en la que Minho se encontró con Changmin, fue a petición de Yunho. Su jefe había estado muy ocupado en el trabajo, habían demasiadas cosas por hacer y el hombre prácticamente vivía en la oficina, en varias oportunidades Minho se lo encontró saliendo del baño batallando con una corbata.

—Permítame, señor. —No tenía la necesidad de hacer preguntas absurdas e innecesarias, Yunho permaneció quieto y Minho tomó la silenciosa aceptación de ayuda.

—Puedes llamarme hyung. —Comentó casual con la vista al frente.

—¿Disculpe? —Minho levantó el rostro asombrado y contempló el perfil de su jefe, sus labios finos y la pronunciada línea de su mandíbula.

—Cuando estemos solos, puedes llamarme hyung. Así como lo haces con Changmin. —Ante la mención del modelo Minho se tensó.

—Pero, señor…

—Está bien, Minho. —Yunho le miró y le sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad, esas que alcanzaban sus ojos y podía ver las diminutas marcas en su rostro; Minho sintió un disparo de adrenalina que se agrupó en su estómago y sus mejillas se tiñeron, sonrosadas de timidez. Los ojos determinados de Yunho le penetraron y su semblante altivo le hizo cuestionarse. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad estaba aceptando por parte de su jefe? —Está bien.

—De acuerdo… _Hyung_. —El mote de familiaridad se escurrió entre sus labios temerosos pero lo que recibió fue una caricia sutil en su cabello y un susurro cercano a su oído que le dejó paralizado en su sitio.

—Buen chico.

Desde ese entonces Minho comenzó a acostumbrarse a la tranquilidad y familiaridad que la expresión conllevaba, claramente obviaba aquel privilegio cuando se encontraban rodeados de personas o en reuniones corporativas pero de forma paulatina Minho dejó de sentir ansiedad al referirse a su jefe de ese modo e incluso se veía en contadas ocasiones, cruzando los límites de profesionalismo al llamar a Yunho en un quejido mimado cuando el hombre no tenía el trabajo listo o se quedaba dormido en la oficina sin siquiera haber cenado.

Es por ello que ahora se encontraba de camino al departamento de Changmin. Yunho había estado tan ajetreado que no tenía tiempo alguno para si quiera compartir almuerzo con el modelo, Changmin no estaba mejor, corría de un lado a otro entre promociones, comerciales y pasarelas, hacía poco que había regresado al país desde Milán. Yunho había encargado algunos regalos y detalles como bienvenida y aunque atrapado en el trabajo todavía estaba, él se los haría llegar a Changmin.

Tocó el intercomunicador y esperó respuesta, la voz del manager de Changmin le llenó momentos más tarde.

—Buenas tardes, soy Minho, el secretario de Yunho. Estoy aquí para entregar unas cosas. —La puerta se abrió sin mucho reparo y Minho se adentró en la estancia. No era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar en el departamento de Changmin, pero él no lograba sacudir su pena; dejó los regalos en la mesa del comedor y buscó con la vista un florero vacío. Con cuidado arregló el ramo de flores y sonrió para sí cuando hubo terminado.

Se extrañó de no encontrarse con Changmin aún, el manager le había dejado entrar pero no había visto a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Hyung? —Llamó con cuidado. —La sala y la cocina eran un solo espacio y allí solo se encontraba él, decidió caminar por el pasillo que daba entrada a las habitaciones. —¿Changmin-hyung? —La primera puerta daba a un baño, la segunda era un pequeño estudio donde sabía Changmin pasaba algunas horas leyendo o revisando las fotografías de trabajo final en cada campaña que hacía y en ninguna había encontrado al modelo, solo quedaba una última habitación. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y podía ver las figuras tanto de Changmin como de su agente, tal parece que no había reparado en su presencia; Changmin caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que quedó sentado en la fila de su cama.

—No puedes decirle a nadie. —Escuchó clara la orden de Changmin hacia su manager y quedó helado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Es una locura. No puedes ocultarlo por siempre.

—No será por siempre.

—¿Entonces cuando? ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

—Tres semanas. —Changmin se cruzó de brazos y se negó a mirar al hombre a la cara.

—¿Pensabas decírmelo? —El tono herido y de reproche era claro para Minho, solo que no entendía por qué. —Changmin, por favor. Si no te hubiese visto salir de la consulta médica, ¿me hubieses dicho lo que está sucediendo? —Changmin permaneció en silencio y suspiró. Negó despacio. —¡Esto es una locura! —El agente se arrodilló frente a Changmin y le tomó de las manos. —Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo público, pero al menos tu familia debería saberlo.

—Eso no es necesario.

—¿No es necesario? ¿¡No es necesario!? —El hombre bufó frustrado. —Changmin esto es serio, esta es una enfermedad seria, esto no es un simple resfriado. Necesitas cuidarte, el mismo doctor te lo ha dicho, sería bueno que te internaras.

—¡No lo necesito! —Changmin se levantó alarmado y regresó a su andar por toda la estancia como un león enjaulado.

—¡Claro que lo necesitas! Por el amor a Dios, Changmin, escúchame. Esto es serio, es muy importante, no podemos solo esconderlo, no puedes solo esconderlo.

—No es cierto. —Recriminó Changmin. —De no ser porque el doctor no me ha querido escuchar y te lo ha dicho todo, tú no te habrías enterado tampoco. Nadie lo sabe, nadie tiene porque saberlo.

—No puedes solo hacer como que no existiera. Esto es real.

—No me interesa. —El manager no pudo soportarlo más, esa actitud mimada e indiferente era tan exasperante cuando sabía que en realidad Changmin estaba tan conmocionado como él.

—¡Shim Changmin estás muriendo! —La habitación quedó en completo silencio.

Minho llevó ambas manos a su boca para acallar su sorpresa, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le crispó los vellos del cuello y los brazos, ¿de qué estaban hablando? ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía se adentró en la habitación con pasos silenciosos y llamó a Changmin en un suspiro.

—¡Minho! —Changmin abrió los ojos de par en par al encontrarse con la figura del pequeño en su habitación, su manager le había hecho saber que el chico estaba allí pero pensó que solo dejaría el encargo y se iría, jamás pensó que algo como eso sucedería.

—Hyung, ¿de qué está hablando?

—Minho. —Su expresión se relajó y le hizo seña al pequeño para que se acercara a su lado, Minho quedó sentado en la cama, sus rodillas chocaron. —Minho, debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

—¡Hyung! —Los sollozos se atragantaron en su cuello y su corazón parecía querer escapar de sus costillas, Changmin no podía estar pidiéndole tal cosa. —No, no, no, no.

—Minho, por favor. —Tomó ambas manos del pequeño y entrelazó sus dedos apretando con fuerza. —Nadie debe saber.

—Pero, hyung. ¿Por qué? —Hipó tratando de contener las lágrimas y negó furioso  sin entender todavía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Es mejor así. —Changmin no tenía ganas de explicar que había pasado mucho tiempo ocultando su malestar y cuando por fin se había armado de valor y tiempo libre para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, él esperaba que fuese solo una infección, algo que le tuviese en cama por varias semanas; prometería cuidarse luego de que todo su trabajo estuviese hecho, lo que jamás se imaginó fue que el doctor le diagnosticaría un tipo extraño de cáncer y le tuviese los días contados. Pero él no quería alarmarse por ello, ni mucho menos quería vivir sus últimos meses encerrado en una clínica, él tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que quería hacer y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lo detuviese. Por ello preferiría que nadie supiese la verdad, no quería imaginar el rostro de su madre ni el sermón de su padre y por sobre todas las cosas no quería tener que lidiar con las miradas rotas y angustiadas de las personas a su alrededor justo como Minho se veía en ese momento. —Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie. Hazlo por mí. —Minho se tragó todas sus quejas y asintió.

Pasado aquel incidente Minho intentaba por todos los medios el mantenerse sereno, pero cada vez que Yunho hacía alguna referencia a Changmin sus ojos se entornaban con tristeza y anhelo, Yunho no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue varias semanas después en las que las sospechas de Yunho comenzaron a hacerse más visibles. Estaban atascados en una aburrida reunión de trabajo, compartían entremeses y algunas copas de vino y _champagne_ , en las conversaciones reinaba la política, las inversiones y los próximos proyectos e inversiones, nada de lo que no estuviese consciente ya; Yunho giró sobre sus talones curioso buscando la figura menuda de su secretario el cual hablaba furioso por teléfono y aun estando lejos pudo apreciar el nombre su prometido en los labios del pequeño, su expresión se volvió sombría en lo que Minho parecía querer llorar y le vio acercarse hasta él con prisa, con desespero.

—¡Hyung! —Habló apresurado sin importar que estuviese rodeado de gente. —Hyung, necesito… Por favor, necesito irme. Tengo… Tengo una emergencia… Una emergencia familiar. ¡Por favor! —Ver a Minho al borde de las lágrimas depositó un peso amargo en la boca de su estómago y asintió solemne sin modular una palabra. Yunho contempló con ojos ennegrecidos como Minho se alejaba de la estancia hasta que le perdió de vista entre la multitud.

Gracias al conductor que les esperaba con la ayuda del valet parking Minho fue capaz de llegar al departamento de Changmin en unos escasos veinte minutos, llamó al intercomunicador pero no hubo respuesta así que simplemente marcó la contraseña que le permitió la entrada.

—¡Changmin-hyung! —Gritó en la habitación preocupado. —¡Changmin-hyung! —Corrió por la estancia con desespero y ahogó un grito asustado al ver el cuerpo de Changmin en el suelo del baño, tal parece que se había desmayado. —¡Hyung! —Quedó arrodillado a su lado y por momentos no supo que hacer, tenía miedo de siquiera tocarlo; por una parte su consciencia le gritaba, le exigía que buscase ayuda, Changmin necesitaba ayuda, pero el lado racional de su cerebro le decía que debía esperar, él debía esperar por Changmin. —Hyung, por favor. Por favor, hyung, despierta. —Con temor de lastimarle Minho apoyó la cabeza de Changmin contra su regazo y contempló su rostro, se veía tan tranquilo, tan sereno. Jugó con su cabello y rozó con la punta de sus dedos sus altos pómulos, susurró su nombre como una letanía hasta que le vio volver en sí.

—¿Minho? —Habló poco consciente de donde estaba y del dolor y fatiga en su cuerpo, Minho sollozó y asintió varias veces seguidas en un gesto cómico que en otra ocasión hubiese hecho a Changmin reír.

—Sí, hyung, soy yo. Gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

 

 

 

Yunho sonreía sutil casi imperceptible, flashes volaban a su alrededor amenazando con dejarle ciego por algunos minutos, a su lado Changmin se aferraba de su brazo con cuidado; estaban en una gala, se entregarían algunos premios importantes y se verían rodeados de muchas personalidades pero lo que a Yunho le interesaba de todo eso era que, se trataba de la primera aparición que hacían juntos desde hace un buen tiempo puesto que el trabajo les había mantenido muy ocupados, o eso se decía Yunho tratando de obviar la vena de posesividad que aparecía en su cuello cada que Minho se acercaba demasiado a Changmin y este sin ninguna resistencia se dejaba.

Nada de eso importó al escuchar como Minho le llamaba necesitado para que le diese su atención a Changmin. Yunho conversaba con algunos inversionistas en lo que Minho buscaba algunas bebidas, Changmin estaba a sus espaldas, podía escuchar su voz y su risa suave en lo que platicaba y compartía comentarios con algunos conocidos. Sintió una caricia suave en la espalda pero no prestó demasiada atención, —era común que Changmin tuviese esas pequeñas demostraciones de afecto en situaciones como esas—, hasta que la voz de Minho se escuchó clara.

—¡Yunho-hyung! —Minho y él compartieron una fugaz mirada y toda su atención se volcó en Changmin quien con el rostro pálido y enfebrecido buscaba sostenerse de Yunho pero sus manos carecían de fuerza suficiente, la mente de Changmin se desvaneció envuelto en completa obscuridad.

 

 

No estaba del todo seguro sobre cuando tiempo había pasado en aquella superficie, en la misma posición, pero se negaba a moverse siquiera un dedo. No muy lejos suyo podía ver la figura esbelta de Yunho, sus hombros anchos y su espalda que se delineaba gracias al traje a la medida que llevaba puesto, suspiró cansado y cabeceó unos momentos antes de prestar atención a las largas piernas que ahora estaban frente de él. El médico le había explicado a Yunho el estado y la situación en la que Changmin se encontraba.

—¿Tu lo sabías? —El tono frío, cortante e hiriendo que le dedicó su jefe le hizo estremecer.

—Hyung… —Habló quedito.

—¡Responde! —Demandó Yunho y Minho se encogió en sí mismo.

—Sí. Lo sabía. —Una exclamación sorprendida escapó de los labios del empresario.

—¡Entonces por qué no…! —Minho no le dejó continuar, se levantó a duras penas con las piernas vueltas gelatina y se estampó contra su cuerpo y le abrazó tembloroso la cintura.

—Él no quería que lo supieras. —Susurró casi sin voz.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no…? —Minho no tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas por lo que prefirió apaciguar las dudas de Yunho con un beso cálido, suave pero no menos necesitado que extrañamente logró calmarle.

Para cuando les dejaron entrar a la habitación que habían designado para Changmin, Yunho corrió a su lado quedando sentado en la silla contigua a la cama y tomó su mano fría, entrelazando sus dedos; Minho permaneció al filo de la puerta sintiéndose extraño, como si no tuviese derecho de estar allí. Yunho le contempló por un rato sin mediar palabra y disfrutó de la incomodidad y nerviosismo de su pequeño asistente. Momentos más tarde palmeó el espacio vacío de la cama en señal de que estaba bien para Minho estar allí, sabía que Changmin lo agradecería y muy en el fondo él también lo necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien que sintiera la misma desesperación que él y que no le hiciese sentir solo y abandonado entre la angustia.

Horas más tarde Changmin despertó sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido, lo brillante de la habitación le dificultó el enfocarse pero una vez que pudo hacerlo, una sonrisa suave surcó sus facciones; con lentitud tanteó los dedos que le mantenían cálido haciendo que Yunho advirtiese su regreso a la consciencia, con cansancio se percató de Minho, quien dormitaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

—Nos tenías preocupados.

—Lo siento.

—Estás bien ahora. —Yunho admiró sin ningún tipo de vergüenza el semblante de su prometido y Changmin veía a Minho dormir. —No se quiso ir. Quería estar a tu lado.

—No soy solo yo. —Comentó en un suspiro, el sueño quería adueñarse de sus pestañas pero él iba a negarse solo un poco más.

—¿Eh?

—Él también estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Qué dices? Si es tu fan número uno.

—Eso no opaca el hecho de que también te adora. —Yunho no esperaba un comentario como ese por lo que solo pudo reír de buena gana, desde lo profundo de su pecho haciendo realzar sus hombros y el sonido fue suficiente para alertar a  Minho. Con un ronroneo profundo que anunció su despertar, Minho se estiró lento como un gato perezoso y atrajo la atención de los mayores.

—Yunho-hyung, ¿qué sucede? —Picó sus ojos alejando la fatiga y gimió sorprendido al encontrarse con el rostro pálido pero sonriente de Changmin. —Hyung. —Jadeó y rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo luego de acercarse lo suficiente y cerciorarse de que sí se trataba de Changmin y que sí estaba bien. Yunho le acarició la espalda con pequeños movimientos circulares como si fuese un pequeño y Changmin jugaba con su cabello despacio para luego besarle ambas manos.

—Estoy bien, Minho, ya estoy bien.

 


End file.
